Ranma's pain
by recon12
Summary: Ranma goes on a killing ranpage. why listening to music.


Disclaimer: Don't own Ranma or pain, or let the bodies hit the floor those titles belong to there respected authors/ bands. one shot weird song fic but not bad. Not great but not bad.

Everyone who now's me would say I am a happy guy. Say they evenly me. Wish they were me. But if they only new the real me. They would only see pain. For that is all I have left. Its all I can get. Pain I just can't get enough. For it's my only constant. My only friend. My only emotion. nothing I do seems to matter. For ever thing comes back to the pain.

I grab my Ipod that I keep hidden away from all how would seek my sacred possessions. I grab my new cloths that I just bought this after noon. put them on. looked in the mirror. in the bathroom. I "love" the look. I have my stander black pants on but I had a black shirt with a black leather jacket with a grey cloth hood. if you looked closely under the hood you would see a wrap around head set that was almost completely hidden by my hair which hung loosely. With my black sunglass on. to fish the touch. Over all a bad ass look. I smirk at this and walk to the nearest gun store. Leave the Tendo dojo for now. When I got there. I bought twin desert eagles'. 2 clips pure gun and a 12gage shot gun and anfo ammo to fill my pocket. I walk to the neko ken to have a little fun. I barge in thought the front door not saying anything to any one. People see my shotgun I merely smirk and pump it. One girl to my right screams and runs by me. To only be folded by ever one else soon after.

mouse comes out of the kitchen and for once he had his glasses on. I point the gun at him and blast him right in the chest killing him. then I see the old mummy her self come out to play. I pump the shotgun preparing it for anther round. she knows she only has ones chance to stop me but its to late. I pull the trigger right when she's on top of me and her cane millimeters away from my face blowing her to bits leavening nothing but a blooded mest behind me. My Ipod blaring ass I run to the Tendo's next. knowing Ulyko wouldn't die today by hands for she is. was my only love and even then I felt nothing but PAIN!!!!!!!!

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I run inside of the Tendo home to the dinning arrow to see everyone there even my parents. they look up at me startled i look at them smiling

You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you'll understand

I look at them all and say the last words they will ever hear.

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

I will see your Munlipated idiotic ass's in HELL!!!

I shot Genma's head clear off first then Soun.

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me I've got a plan

When the lights go off you'll understand

I turn to see Akane rushing at me with her mallet I blow her arms clear off before she new then kicked her sending her into the wall to walk as I finished her family off. Blowing naibke legs off then her head. moving on to the Kasmi as I reload more shells into the cartage. Pump it pointed at her and said good by my demonic angle. and shot her in the chest killing her. I quickly point the shotgun one handed at my mot. I mean nodako and blow her away right before the blade could finish perusing my flesh. Which she had charge at me from behind?

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing

Rather feel pain

I look back at Akane seeing her fear made me smile as I felt her pain radiating off of her body in the waves.

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you're wounded

You know (You know you know you know you know)

That I'm here to save you

You know (You know you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know I know)

That you'll thank me later

I said the finally words that she will ever know. I know I said that earlier but she's special so. Good by my princesses good bye my love. I shall see you in hell. pulling the trigger ending her life for good.

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain

I walked out side to only see that I was surrounded by cops. I grime but smiled a smile that said fuck you I got nothing left to lose. So screw it. Throwing my shotgun down and pulling my twin desert eagles out I started the blood bath right as let the bodies hit the floor began playing.


End file.
